


Bartender

by K___Kelly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K___Kelly/pseuds/K___Kelly
Summary: Yang gets a little flirty with one of her customers





	Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was the result of an awesome RP session between myself and a Mercury Black RP tumblr user. Big shoutout to fellow RPer and co-creator mercss. Check out their tumblr page in the endnotes for more Mercury Black content and goodness. 
> 
> Now without further adieu...   
> Enjoy!

"Can I get you something?"

She asks leaning over the bar with a smile that could have been cocky if the eagerness in her eyes hadn't betrayed her

A small flirty smirk adorns the assassin's features as he turns to the bartender, pondering on what he should ask for.

"Hmm...I guess I will go for a Sex on the Beach, please."

Mercury's arm rests on the bar, his eyes looking right at the blonde's lilac orbs, managing to not break his usual character as he says that.

She leans in so that her nose is nearly touching his and takes a minute to gauge his reaction before tilting her head slightly and breaking eye contact with a coy wink.

"Coming right up."

He is surprised to say the least, by the blonde's sudden closeness, it almost broke his cool persona, but thankfully, he was able to maintain his calm.

"Sure thing Blondie."

A sigh of relief escapes Mercury's lips when he watches her back away to prepare his drink. The assassin did not expect this to happen, but he wasn't complaining.

She mixes his drink quickly with the ease of a professional and after looking around to make sure there are no other customers waiting on her, she walks out from behind the bar to deliver the drink. Making sure to let her fingers brush against his in a split-second experimentation to see if this tension between them can strike a spark.

“Anything else I can get for you?”

Mercury is quite surprised by how quickly the blonde bartender prepared his drink, he could probably say that she was at a professional level in this area. His eyes widen a bit when she hands him his drink, feeling her fingers brush against his, his breathing halts for a couple of seconds which almost seem like minutes to him.

"N-No, I.."

He coughs quietly, trying to distract himself from that little moment, before his usual smirk returns to his lips.

"Well, I would say you, but I don't think that's on the menu."

The assassin winks at the blonde brawler, his piercing gaze wandering back to her lilac eyes.

She struggles to suppress a grin of triumph as she manages to break through his cool persona. In response she bites her lower lip and pretends to take a few moments to consider his offer.

 “You know it could be on the menu if you’re willing to stick around for a while”.

She walks back behind the bar and leans her prosthetic arm on the bar with her chin resting in her human hand. Lilac eyes sparkle mischievously, practically daring him to make a move or come up with a response half as bold as his last one.

He takes a sip of the drink in his hand, before setting it down on the counter, and matching her mischievous expression with one of his own, making sure not to break the eye contact between them. His smirk only gets wider when he notices the daring look in the blonde's eyes and decides to rise to her challenge.

"Well, I didn't know this place offered take outs, but I guess I wouldn't mind ordering something to bring home."

He was actually enjoying this whole interaction with the bartender, wondering what she would say in response? He can feel himself struggling to keep himself from smiling at her, and immediately blames the alcohol.

She shakes her head incredulously, her instinct is to prolong the tension, to continue their dangerous flirtation, but before she can, someone else comes up to the bar to order a drink. She hesitates before starting the order.

“You know that was pretty smooth, most guys just come in here with their cheesy pickup lines and puppy dog desperation and have the audacity to be offended when the hot bartender doesn’t melt for them.”

As she instinctively grabs the ingredients for the requested cocktail, she can feel herself about to start rambling, so she cuts herself off somewhat abruptly. In record time the requested drink slides down the bar into the hand of the other customer and in the same swift motion she slides a receipt across the bar towards her smooth-talking customer. On it, his order is typed up: Sex on the Beach - $15 and below that is a second order that reads _Special Order_ Yang Xiao Long (To Go) - $PRICELESS

“Will that be all, or should I start a tab for you?”

Mercury bit his bottom lip lightly to stop himself from chuckling as he reads the receipt, he hadn’t really been expecting her to go along with it. He quickly grabs his glass and finishes the rest of his drink before taking out his wallet to pay.  He takes his time sliding the cash towards her across the counter.

"Here you go, that should be everything…and I mean I wouldn't mind mixing up the two orders, but we can leave that for another day."

Out of habit he runs a hand through his silver hair, and winks at the blonde flirtatiously. Mercury doesn't know why, but flirting with her just comes naturally for him, it almost feels like they are just talking normally. He can't help but smile and find the whole situation extremely amusing especially the more he thinks about it.

"Yang Xiao Long huh? That's a pretty name."

His steel grey eyes drift back to hers.

"Mercury Black, nice to meet ya Blondie."

“Likewise.”

She smirks back at him unable to deny how much she’s enjoying her flirtation with this perfect stranger. Yang is naturally a pretty flirtatious person, but she hardly ever meets someone with enough confidence to match her banter beat for beat. As her eyes flick down towards the cash, she takes note that in between the bills is a slip of paper which she _assumes_ has his number on it. The thought of calling him later tonight to make good on his order makes her smile, and without looking at the paper she snatches it between two calloused fingers and waits until she’s sure he’s watching her before slowly sliding it under her bra strap.

“I’ll see you later Mercury”.

He would be lying if he said that he didn't find the blonde bartender attractive, she looks like the type of girl who looks drop-dead gorgeous in everything and it doesn’t hurt that her personality is pretty contagious as well. It feels almost like she exudes this positive energy around her, making him smile a bit without even trying. It is something Mercury could get used to, easily. The silver haired man's teeth sink into his bottom lip a bit harder than before when he watches her slide the paper into her bra strap.  He looks away slightly, not completely sure if he was supposed to see that.

"...See ya later, Yang."   


This time, he uses her real name, and he waves goodbye to her as he gets up from the barstool to head home. He’s pretty glad he remembered to write his number on the receipt, and he has a pretty good feeling that he’ll be hearing from the blonde bombshell sooner rather than later

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave comments and kudos to show the fic some love and feel free to follow us on our tumblr pages ;) https://mercss.tumblr.com/   
> https://seered-nerdofalltrades.tumblr.com/
> 
> *two-finger salute*  
> K. Kelly


End file.
